puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Siah
Biography Siah is captain of the crew Barbary Corsairs. Siah began sailing the Viridian Ocean in 2008. She immediately worked on her skills to allow her to form the Barbary Corsairs on 16 Sept 2008, a small private crew of close and trusted friends. Accomplishments ;In Game: * Nov 2011 - 2nd Distilling in 'We Are Family', winning a red maple leaf, a cot, and a color wall lamp * Nov 2011 - Best excellent overall and best excellent Distilling in 'Hera'gain? Eggcellent!', winning a Hera Egg, violet handkerchief, and violet jar of preserves * Nov 2011 - 3rd Distilling in 'Last Call for Alcohol', winning a gold maple leaf, a large pumpkin, and some books * Nov 2011 - 1st Carpentry in 'Back to Black', winning a black and white handkerchief and a black starfish. * Sep 2011 - 2nd excellent in Distilling, winning a blue handkerchief and a spring bouquet with card from Hera * Jul 2011 - 4th place overall in 'Vertical Integration' (Carpentry, Sailing, Distilling), winning a magenta ribbon and a green harpsichord * Mar 2011 - Best fine for Navigation in 'The Luck of the Irish' winning a green daisy * May 2010 - First place in Distilling in 'Let there be Coke' competition, winning a broken bottle of Coke (brown/white) * Feb 2010 - Second overall in Familiar Frenzy Multi-puzzle competition (Shipwrightery, Distillery, Alchemistry, Bilging, Sailing, Rigging, Navigating and Carpentry) winning a lump of coal * Feb 2010 - Winner of best good for Carpentry in the Familiar Frenzy 'Carp/Sails' competition, winning a blue knobbly coral, and ranking 12th in the overall competition * Feb 2010 - Winner of best excellent in 'Curling Brew' competition for apothecary - winning a male and a female sea green laurel, daisies and a portrait * Dec 2009 - Winner of Best Excellent Overall in 'Let there be Cake' competition for Navigation, Rigging, Bilging, Carpentry and Sailing - winning a male and a female atlantean top hat, a crate of herbs and gold candles * Dec 2008 - 1st place in Yuletide foraging competition, winning a winter ornament ;Forum Events: * Dec 2011 - Winner of December Daily Doodle 2011, 'TARDYPP', winning a navy daisy trinket * Dec 2011 - Winner of December Daily Doodle 2011, 'A Feast for Crow', winning a maggot-infested bunch of meaty maroon lilies * Dec 2011 - Winner of December Daily Doodle 2011, 'Apollo-ic Acrostic', winning a yellow/white heart-shaped winter ornament * Dec 2011 - Runner-up of December Daily Doodle 2011, 'It Figures' * Dec 2011 - Six honorable mentions and one(dis)honorable mention in the December Daily Doodles 2011 * Dec 2010 - Given, by Apollo, a winter ornament inscribed with 'Lucky Doodler - Thank you for doing the doodles - December 2010' * Dec 2010 - Runner up of weekend doodle, winning a winter ornament inscribed with 'To Siah for your excellent doodle of noodles! Dec 2010' * Dec 2010 - Winner of December Daily Doodle 2010, 'S.O.S', winning a magenta lily * Dec 2010 - Two honorable mentions in December Daily Doodle 2010 * Jan 2010 - Winner of Weekend Doodle, 'Snowed In', winning a light blue lily * Jan 2010 - Winner of Weekend Doodle, 'Doodle Tea Party', winning a maroon orchid * Dec 2009 - Dedicated Doodler, receiving a portrait from Apollo, Apollo lubs Siah * Dec 2009 - Sang in the December Daily Doodle,'The Long Squawk', and received a teddy bear from Apollo inscribed with,'Siah, thanks for doing the doodle, December 20009 - Apollo' * Dec 2009 - Winner of December Daily Doodle 2009, 'Feather Christmas', winning a blue and orange parrot feather, and a magenta candy cane * Dec 2009 - Winner of December Daily Doodle 2009, 'Great Alewives of Art', winning a purple orchid, and a paint brush * Dec 2009 - Winner of Weekend Doodle 2009, 'The Pirate Ballet Company', winning a sloop named the Sugared Fairy Bass * Dec 2009 - One runner-up, one honorable-runner-mention-up, and nine honorable mentions, in December Daily Doodle 2009 * Dec 2009 - Winner in the 'Haunted Homes & Gardens' event winning an ice-colored bone trinket * Apr 2009 - Honorable mentions in the Easter Easel Competition winning the following eggs: * Dec 2008 - Winner of the December Daily Doodle 2008, 'Snow, PoE or YoHoHo!', for her limerick, winning a lime rose trinket ;Other: * Nov 2011 - Won a wine cat, from doubloon purchase promotion * Dec 2009 - Won a rare white tiger, with ice blue collar, from doubloon purchase promotion * Special thanks to Heffalumpy for the atlantean ippolito, now named Plato. Collections of ships, pets and trinkets